A Shinichian Conan
by Hikan-teki na Rakkan
Summary: Conan is kidnapped! In the process of it, he is told about something that is shocking yet that would change his life...... for the good or bad? Is this the doing of the Black Organisation? What would happen to him next? BTW, perfect English not included.
1. The truth about Conan

(A little note for the ENTIRE STORY before you sue me: This fanfiction is based on the concepts of Aoyama Gosho, and I DO NOT take any credits for the characters... unless they are originally created by Me, Myself and I, so does that make it clear now? ^^)

(Another little note for the ENTIRE STORY before you whack me: WARNING! I may have written some spoilers in this fanfiction without even realizing it (so dumb of me, d'oh!). Thanks! ^^)

_______________________________________________________

**_A Shinichian Conan  
Chapter 1: The truth about Conan  
A Detective Conan Fanfic_**

"Argh!! What is this.....NO!" Conan gasped as he woke up, covered in sweat. He sat up, face twisted with pain and agony. THIS, is his life. An unreal reality... something that totally contradicts any scientific explanation. He just couldn't accept the fact that his almost perfect life was totally wrecked, all in the wink of an eye.... by THE DARK SYNDICATE! A high school detective trapped in the body of his own childhood...

Conan gave an impatient look at his watch as he awaited for the lesson to end. Life wasn't as smooth as butter in high school, but definitely much less of a bore compared to this. "RING!" went the bell at long last, marking the end of the dull school day.

Conan was greeted by the gang as usual. Together with Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ayumi and Ai, they make up the Detective Boys, something which Conan agreed with much reluctance. He wasn't that much of an eager beaver when it comes to involving others in unnecessary risk, especially when it comes to the involvement of children... as for Ai, (another victim of the drug, APTX 4869, not to mention the inventor of the drug itself) he had promised to protect her from the Dark Syndicate. But it seems to him that she is always in a world of her own. Whatever it is, the strangest part of this whole affair is that the 3 children have actually proved to be life saviors in a few occasions... other than that, they were just total burdens. Whereas for Ai... he would just leave her be. She's just full of secrets... a little too many of them. Still, Conan feels that she could be trusted, to a certain extent though.  
  
There were days where Conan wondered to himself how in the world he had ended up to be so pathetic as to run around with children, playing their game and not to mention solving cases with them, not to leave out to actually have the need to deploy little tiny gadgets that the Professor provided (even though he couldn't deny the fact that he thought those were some pretty cool gizmos). However, despite having a brilliant mind, he couldn't figure out an answer by himself. Or rather, he refused to come to the fact that the result was simply caused by his own curiosity to find out the truth. If only he had realized that curiosity killed the cat... Nevertheless, he continues in his pursue for Truth and Justice.

Amusing as it seems, the drug which Ai (a.k.a. Shiho/Sherry) created was supposedly thought to kill, but instead of performing it's expected task of killing Conan (a.k.a. Shinichi) and turning him to nothingness, it shrunk his bones and made him 10 years younger. The irony of it. And now, the inventor herself is trapped, in a strange but familiar body, by her own creation.

"Hey, Kudo," whispered Ai, "what are you thinking of? A penny for your thoughts?"

Conan hesitated for a while, before saying out in a haste, "We'd better catch up with them!" as he ran off chasing after the gang with his short legs, legs which he should had long grown out of. Ai, as usual, followed behind, with a pace of her own. The gang walked for some distance before ending up in an ice-cream parlor.  
  
"I want a strawberry ice cream!" shouted Ayumi.

"I want a vanilla ice cream," continued Mitsuhiko.

"I want everything on the menu!" ended Genta.

It's just so typical Genta that everybody (except Ai, as usual) couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Hey, Conan, don't you want anything?" asked Ayumi, her eyes big and wide with concern.

Conan said nothing, and just shook his head in answer.

"Ai, don't you want anything?" Mitsuhiko asked.

Ai did the same thing as Conan did earlier. She wasn't into ice-cream very much, being a scientist and such.

For a while, Conan sat there, as though he was in a trance. There were just too many questions in his mind, but the only obvious thing that appeared right before him was... Ran. Ran Mouri, his childhood playmate... his love.

Ai said nothing, her eyes on Conan all these while. She easily figured out that he was thinking about Ran again, but she didn't bother to probe. After all, who was she to care? To him she might not even be a friend... maybe just someone who could help him to return back to his old self...... She turned away at this thought, just to go into her own world again.

The 3 children were busily eating their ice-cream when Conan stood up suddenly and announced that he was going to make a phone call, after which he just dash out, without waiting for anyone to react.

Ai looked at him as he disappeared from sight. She sighed, 'I hope you know what you are doing Kudo... one wrong step, and you'll drag everyone into the depths of darkness... and that would include the 1 you care most.' 


	2. Complications

Chapter 2 Complications 

A Shinichian Conan  
Chapter 2: Complications  
A Detective Conan Fanfic

"RING! RING!" the phone rang at the Mouri's residence, disrupting the serenity in the house.

"Ran, go get the phone!" Kogoro shouted grumpily as he returned to his afternoon nap.

"Coming," Ran replied as she reached for the phone. "Hello," Ran started.

"Hi, its... me," came the familiar voice at the other end of the phone.

Ran's heart skipped a beat. It was HIM. The famous high school detective. Her childhood friend. A person whose life seemed to go haywire after bidding her goodbye at the funfair. A JERK, a JERK who had made her worried over his well-being, causing her tons of sleepless nights......

"Ran, are you still there?" Conan said as he struggled with the voice changing device and the phone receiver.

"Yeah, I'm here...... So... how's your case getting?"

"Erm... its kinda inconvenient for me to speak about it here... anyway its a very complicated case, so..." SHINICHI trailed off.

Ran suddenly felt very lost. She had been having this kind of feeling ever since Shinichi had undergone THIS CASE that he had been talking about. The NEVERENDING case that never seemed to come to an end. A case that no one seemed to be able to solve, not even for this high school ace detective.

"Anyway, you miss me yet?" teased SHINICHI playfully as he brought Ran back to reality.

Ran blushed. "Of course not," she denied with a bashful tone. "Why should I bother myself with such a jerk like you?"

"Because," SHINICHI started, "I am a JERK who can cause you worries and spend sleepless nights?"

"As if," Ran countered, not even the least bit of awkwardness in her voice now, "you can disappear from the surface of this earth for all I care!" Ran challenged, secretly hoping that what she had just said would not come true.

" Well, you just got your wish, cause I got to go now. There's a new development in the case," SHINICHI hesitated. Ran's heart sank. She did not expect him going off so soon, and had hoped to chat longer than they had the last time he called.

"Bye," SHINICHI muttered, leaving a trail of reluctance in his voice. And with that, he hung the phone, before Ran could bid him farewell.

"Bye, take care..." Ran whispered, into the emptiness of the phone.

Conan clenched his fists. It was getting harder and harder each time he called Ran.

But he knew the very existence of him could very well lead to the doom of everyone around him... everyone....

Especially Ran.

And that's why he has got to keep it a secret from Ran. Letting Ran know that he was alive was already a major risk, and he just could not afford to take any more risks.

If anything was to happen...

He just could not bear to think of anything happening to anyone around him. He would rather perish with the Black Organisation than to let anything happen to anyone else...

Especially Ran...

and Ai.

'Ai? How did her name suddenly surfaced into my mind?' he thought to himself. 'Whatever was I thinking of?' But he could not escape the fact that Ai was certainly becoming closer and closer to him with each coming day. Probably because she was the next closest person that he could relate to, other than the Professor, Heiji and the two folks who seemed to heck-care about him.

Conan sighed. He walked out of the phone booth with slow, heavy footsteps and headed back to the ice cream shop where the gang was waiting.

Unknown to him, a mysterious figure was lurking behind the shadows, watching his every move... including the peculiar act of speaking into the red big bow tie......

**********

"Hey, Professor!" Conan shouted impatiently as he and Ai waited outside the gates.

"Coming!" replied the Professor. "Oh, its you, Shi..." The Professor prompted, and quickly corrected himself. "I mean Conan, quick, both of you, come in, I have something to tell you."

With that, the both Conan and Ai entered the house under the Professor's lead.

"Look, both of you. I know its inconvenient but... I will be having sombody over for a   
stay." the Professor paused, and scrutinized their expressions.

"But... I won't tell who I am having over. Its meant to be a secret." the Professor ended with a sly smile.

"Oh great," Conan mumbled as he lay back onto the sofa. Now I have one more person to keep the secret from."

At that very moment he felt like like laughing out aloud, and to laugh at the skies, at Heaven, for making a fool out of him, out of his life.

**********

Ran stared hard, right into the Kudos' residence. It was late at night, and the house was quiet... too quiet. She looked up to the skies, and flashbacks of her frequent visits to the Kudos' residence came floating into her mind. Flashbacks of the occupants of the house. Flashbacks of Shinichi... She sighed, and giving one last look at the house, she walked away.

Unfortunately, she was not the only person interested in the Kudos. Because in the very corner of the darkness, in the very shadows of the night, stood a tall mysterious figure.

But this mysterious figure was wearing a different expression from that of Ran. This mysterious figure was wearing a smile, a wide grin spread across the face, as if the objective for coming here has been achieved...

The mysterious character let out a laugh, and the cold, bitter breath blended with the icy coldness of the night. With that, the figure slowly slipped back into the shadows, ready to pounce according to plan.


	3. Crossover!

Chapter 3 Crossover! 

A Shinichian Conan  
Chapter 3: Crossover!  
A Detective Conan Fanfic

"... so, you are absolutely sure that he's the person we are seeking for, according to the information given?"

"Yes, sir, I am sure of it. There is definitely no doubts of that."

"Can you assure that your objective will be achieved?"

"Yes, sir. After we undertake some measures."

"Excellent," the mystery man paused, "Proceed as planned."

"Yes, sir!" hailed the other mystery figure and slowly disappeared down the hallway, leaving the mystery man alone, alone in the darkness.

"And this time..." muttered the mystery man, "We WILL exterminate all of them... ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

**********

"Ding-dong!" rang the door bell impatiently as it echoed through the house.

An elderly man emerged from the house. Approaching the gates, he squinted and rubbed his eyes.

"You are... Aren't you...?"

The stranger and his companion smiled and with that, they slowly entered the man's house.

**********

'Sigh, looks like I am going to have a busy day tomorrow with Heiji's arrival,' Conan thought as he stared listlessly at the white board.

Conan slowly drifted into deep thought as he is yet again reminded of Heiji. That guy could really get on his nerves at times with those teasings and his carelessness. Sad to say, his secret was close to being disclosed by him on several occasions.

"RING!" went the bell for the umpteen time in the week, as it finally marked the end of the school term.

"Smack!" went Genta's palms as it landed heavily on Conan's back, causing him to nearly topple over his chair as he slowly drifted back to reality.

"Hey, Conan, are you all right?" frowned Ayumi.

"Its just a light slap at the back," smiled Genta sheepishly.

'Yeah, right. Real light.'

"Professor Agasa said he has a surprise and wants you to come over tonight." Ai spoke up, as she walked towards Conan's desk.

'Another new invention by the Professor?' Conan pondered as he hesitated with his answer for a while. "Okay, sure."

**********

"Sister Ran! I am going over to the Professor's house, bye!" Conan shouted as he shut the door behind him.

"Okay, take care of yourself!" replied Ran.

"I will!"

'Hoo-ha! Can't wait to see what the Professor got for me,' Conan wondered as he made his way to Professor Agasa's house. The Professor was eagerly awaiting his arrival and had been obviously keeping watch at the gates. Wasting not a single moment, he quickly opened the gates to let Conan in.

"So, what have you got for me, Professor?" Conan questioned as soon as they got in.

Upon that, the Professor turned around to face the stairs. "Come down and introduce yourself," urged Professor Agasa.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice rang, "I am..." and with that jumped out a teenage boy. "Ha..." Before he could finish his sentence, he missed a step and slipped, causing him to go rolling down the stairs. "... jime. Ouch! Kin... Yeow!" And he landed head first on the ground. "... daichi." finished the teenager.

"...Duh." mumbled Conan.

"Sigh... When will you ever quit goofing around?" grumbled a girl who stepped right out of the shadows. "Hi Kiddies," she smiled, "I am Miyuki Nanese, nice to meet both of you."

"I'm okay," Hajime said as he stood up, brushing himself. "By the way kids..." Hajime trailed off with a slight grin on his face, "Beware of that big sister," with which Hajime pointed at Miyuki, "Cause she is one FIERCE tigress!"

"What did you say?!"

"There she goes! Catch ya all later!" With that he dashed off, not wanting to wait for Miyuki's next reaction.

"Hajime! You big IDIOT!" shouted Miyuki as she gave chase. "Better explain yourself or else!"

After the two teenagers were out of sight, Conan turned around to face the Professor, "That's your guest? Did you not say ONE?"

"Well, actually, I initially invited only Hajime over, but then another one turned up, so..."

"How's that guy related to you anyway?" Conan retorted.

"Well, his grandfather, Kousuke Kindaichi was a good friend of mine, so..."

"Huh? You mean that famous detective? Does that mean that Hajime's a..."

"Yeah, he's a famous high school detective, just like you." the Professor interrupted.

'Seems like a clown with a capital C to me.' Conan mused in his own thoughts.

"Are you having doubts about him?" Ai finally spoke up.

"Sort of... judging from his actions. But isn't there a saying not to judge a book by its cover?" smiled Conan. "...anyway," he continued, "I have to get going now, its getting late."

"Whatever it is..." Ai paused, "You had better mind your actions lest that you leak your secret out."

"Bye! Come back tomorrow!" said the Professor to Conan as he shut the gates behind him.

'I wonder what the Professor's thinking of... Fancy inviting someone over at a time like this,' Conan thought grumpily as he headed for the Mouris' residence.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of strong arms grabbed him from behind. Before he could even shout for help, the attacker covered his mouth with a handkerchief.

'Has the Black Organisation come for me?' Conan thought as he struggled to free himself from the attacker's grip.

But his efforts were in vain. He struggled to keep himself from being knocked out by the substance in the handkerchief. Unfortunately, the strong smell of chloroform swept over him, totally knocking him into unconsciousness as his attacker dragged his lifeless body into the darkness...

**********

"RING! RING!" rang the phone at Mouris' residence.

Ran answered the annoying phone call which just would not cease its ringing. As she listened attentively, she suddenly stood up and exclaimed loudly, disrupting the quiet neighbourhood with her voice echoing through the empty streets.


	4. The Ball

A Shinichian Conan   
Chapter 4: The Ball   
A Detective Conan Fanfic

"A ball? Tonight?" Ran continued in a softer tone now, realising how high her pitch had just went.

"Yeah! And there would be lots of... You Know What."

"... aren't you supposed to be going steady with Makoto?"

"Hey! What am I supposed to do? Have to keep myself occupied while he's away, right? Anyway, how can a pretty girl like me be restricted to a blockhead like him?"

"Ha ha ha... you and your excuses..."

"By the way," Sonoko interrupted, "How's that detective boyfriend of yours? Has he called you?"

Ran blushed. "Well..."

"Well what? Have you told him how you feel towards him? Some guys can be a real blockhead you know? I bet that boyfriend of yours doesn't even know how you feel! Trust me Ran, take the initiative!" advised Sonoko. "Anyway," she continued, "meet you at the ballroom in half an hours' time! Bye!"

"... SHINICHI..." sobbed Ran silently, an irreplaceable vacant in her heart.

**********

A little boy stirred in the darkness.

"Oaf... Hmp..." groaned Conan as he sat up.

'Real smooth, Kudo. Seems like you are busted... BIG time. Well, better be on my way to report to the King of Hades in this... Wait a second! If I'm really dead, then shouldn't I be back in my real form?' He touched his face and stared at the shape of his little arms and legs in the darkness. For one thing, he IS still in the little Shinichi form.

Just as he was having second doubts about what state he was in, something hit him on the head right out of the darkness.

"Ouch! Hey that hurts!... it hurts?! Does that mean that I'm not...?" stretched Conan as he stood up rubbing his head.

He stood squinting in the darkness for a moment while his eyes slowly adjusted to the pitch blackness. He stared at the path ahead of him which was divided into two separate tunnels, one on the right and the other on the left.

Conan flicked on his mini wrist torch which shone brightly and it irritated his eyes for a few seconds. He tried to contact the Professor through his Detective Boys badge receiver but his efforts were futile. He was simply too deep underground. There was definitely no way the transmission could get through at such deepness.

Upon further scrutinizing, Conan realised that both tunnels have one distinct feature which pulls them apart:

The tunnel on the right was lighted. Not very well lighted as it would make it stand out quite prominently, but dimly lighted so that it could only be spotted upon closer inspection.

However the tunnel on the left was filled with total darkness, with absolutely no trace of light.

The light shone fiercely, sweeping around the area searching for any vital clues. His efforts were proved to be a payoff as he spotted a bag lying a few foot away from him. Conan rummaged through the bag and found to his surprise that it was full of food and drink supplies.

'What is the Black Organisation up to this time? Why go through such fuss if they really want me dead? This is so unlike their style... something fishy is going on here. Just hope that Ran... and Ai... and the rest of them are safe.'

In a corner of the bag, Conan discovered a neat little note. Without hesitation, he took it up, and with the help of his mini wrist torch, read out the following: 

______________________________

To: Shinichi Kudo #1

Left or right which will you take?   
For both of them your heart will break   
One is cruel, one is fair   
One's a passage, one's a snare  
Choose the one that hides the light,   
and then you'll know your path is right

End of clue 

______________________________

Folding the note in half, Conan slowly slotted it into the bag. With the bag on his back, he advanced towards the tunnel of his choice, smiling radiantly.

**********

Inside the Teitan Hotel's ballroom, ladies and gentlemen regardless, all of whom were dressed elegantly attached with a mask.

"Hey, Ran! Look at those hunks out there!" chirped Sonoko excitedly.

"But how would you know if they are hunks? All of them are wearing a mask," Ran rebuked.

"Come on, work with me here. Use your instincts."

"Yeah, sure." replied Ran sarcastically.

"Hey! I see some guys waving to us! Come on Ran!" urged Sonoko as she dragged Ran towards two tall guys dressed in black tuxedos.

"Good evening ladies, may we have the pleasure of buying you a drink?" invited the two gentlemen.

"Sure," Sonoko replied.

"Well...," hesitated Ran, "I... I can't drink."

"Come on Ran, stop being such a wet blanket. A glass won't kill," scolded Sonoko.

Out of nowhere, another gentleman in a white tuxedo appeared in front of them and said to Ran, "May I have the honour of inviting you to a dance?"

"Well...," Ran hesitated again.

"Go on Ran! We are here to have fun, remember? Unless... you are still thinking about that boyfriend of yours," teased Sonoko.

"No way! Fine, I'll dance!" Ran exclaimed and stepped into the dance floor with the gentleman in white.

"You go girl!" encouraged Sonoko as she headed towards the bar with the two gentlemen in black.

They ordered a drink and were soon settled down. Drinking and chatting away, they laughed at the wonders of the world and opened up to each other with each coming glass of drink. Unknown to Sonoko, she's about to have a major roller coaster ride...

"You... hiccup*! How many... hiccup*! Of you are there? Hiccup*! Ha... You are a... hiccup*! Three-headed monster!" blabbered Sonoko drowsily, even though that was only the second cup of her drink.

"Let's go... we'll see to your... WELL-BEING," whispered the two men with an evillish grin.

"Hiccup*! Whew ha! The whole room is spinning! Hiccup*!"

"Looks like your friend's in trouble," said the gentleman in white as he stepped out of the dance floor and went forward to confront the two guys.

Ran glanced over to the bar and saw what he meant. The two guys whom she had met earlier was trying to lure Sonoko out while she's in a drunkard state. Now, she too stepped out of the dance floor to provide assistance to the gentleman in white as she headed towards the two scums.

"What do you think you are doing?" boomed the gentleman in white.

"None of your business," retorted the two men, "Now scram before we beat the daylights out of you!"

"Oh yeah? Well, well, I am so SCARED that I am practically SHIVERING. Come on, I'll take on two jerks at one go if I have to!" challenged the gentleman in white.

"Why you..." said one of the men as he lunged forward with his fist.

His fist was easily intercepted and warded off and for that, he was given a "Wham!", "Bang!" and "Pow!", landing him on the ground.

Ran stared wideyed at all the action. 'Looks like this guy's an expert in karate.' With that, she rushed to Sonoko's aid and dragged her away from all the action.

"Now scram!" shouted the gentleman in white victoriously as the two men whimpered in fear and scrambled off.

"However did you get so drunk?" Ran frowned.

"I believe her drink was spiked by that two men... their intentions were definitely not good," stated the gentleman in white, as he begun to take off his mask.

Ran showed signs of surprise and uncertainty as the stranger slowly unmasked himself. Sonoko gasped as she slowly came to senses as she saw who was in front of them. Upon which, both girls slowly unmasked themselves to reveal their identities to the stranger...

(clue provided by Sherlock Holmes, a.k.a. T.Y.H.) 


	5. Knock! Knock!

A Shinichian Conan   
Chapter 5: Knock! Knock!  
A Detective Conan Fanfic

  


The moment Conan stepped into the tunnel of his choice, he heard the gates crashing down behind him, sealing his exit.

'Guess there's no turning back now, well, better get going before my supplies run out.' Conan shrugged as he headed towards the other end of the tunnel, with a path of tedious journey ahead of him...

Gradually, the roof of the tunnel got lower and lower, forcing Conan to continue the path on his knees. It finally turned out to be an advantage for being in this body, he thought to himself, but then again, how would he have ever ended up in such a pathetic state if he was not to be in this body? This world is really starting to resemble a circus and it seemed like the joke's on him...

The tunnel twisted and bent, adding to the difficulty of travelling to the destination. Luckily, the roof of the tunnel occasionally heightened, relieving the sores of his knees temporarily.

Eventually, the tunnel led Conan to a little room, where there was enough space to allow him to stand. The gates came crashing down behind him yet again, sealing him in the room with eight doors, four on each side. He was facing a blank wall with a piece of note pinned on it, one which stood out from both walls on either sides with doors.

The first thing Conan noticed about the doors were that they were each of different colours. Red, green, blue and black on his left and white, purple, silver and gold on the other. He walked on to retrieve the note from the wall and read out the following:

______________________________

To: Shinichi Kudo #2

Nothing here is as it seems,   
Dreams are truth and truth are dreams.   
The doors are different, you should know.   
Red, green, blue, black, white, purple, silver and gold.   
Green will bring you certain death,   
Remember the first words then laugh there

End of clue

______________________________

Conan stood still for a moment, pondering over the clue. He did not want to risk being trapped in a closet of no return, which would probably result in turning him into a living corpse, not to mention the traps that lay in ambush behind these doors... He thought hard and carefully, almost hoping that he had a football with him. Kicking a ball always seemed to help ventilate his thoughts, giving him a clearer piece of mind. His life was now as delicate as a piece of thread, and he didn't want to risk snapping it.

With precise thoughts, he stepped towards the selected door, and at that moment all around him seemed to have frozen, time, space, everything, as they awaited his fate...

**********

"RING! RING!"

"Hello, yes, speaking. Yes, sir... yes, I fully understand. Ok, yes, I will personally take charge of this case... no problem. Bye."

**********

"... Miss Mouri... and Sonoko, what are you guys doing here?"

Sensing that her presence here at that moment was not needed for, Ran quickly excused herself and made a quiet exit, leaving Sonoko with Kyougoku. Ran's shadows quickly disappeared out of sight.

Tears piling up behind her eyes, Sonoko flung herself towards Kyougoku and her head quickly found the right spot on his shoulder. Upon this, she finally let out her tears and cried like a baby.

Kyougoku found himself to be helpless with the crying Sonoko as he tried his best to comfort her. Sure, he had his way with thugs and stuffs, but comforting girls was definitely not one of his best traits.

It took a long while before Sonoko finally got a hold of herself. She turned and looked at Kyogoku with her moist, teary eyes for a while before finally speaking.

"So... when did you arrived in Beika? Why didn't you inform us of you coming over?"

Kyougoku was quite taken aback by this simple question. He had not expected to bump into Sonoko and neither had he anticipated such questions. But of course, he managed to come up with a simple and intelligent reply before Sonoko could probe any further.

"Well... It was meant to be a surprise. I... had planned to hang around here for a few days before I pay you a surprise visit."

Sonoko brightened up at his reply and cooed, "I didn't expect you to be so romantic." And she gave him a warm hug.

Kyougoku immediately went red in the face. He felt a strange kind of feeling which he always does whenever he was with Sonoko. However, he has many unaccomplished task and he felt that this was simply not the time to indulge in matters of the heart.

"Its getting late, come on, I will walk you home."

Kyougoku stretch a hand out to Sonoko to pull her up on her feet and they walked out into the cold, bitter, night, strolling along the somewhat empty streets.

**********

The doors closed gently behind Ran as she walked into the seemingly empty house. The moonlight poured in from the windows, and it was ample to cast a shadow in the quiet house. It seemed that nobody had come home yet. Ran bit her lips, for she was worried over the fact that Conan was not home. But another part of her was reassuring her that Conan is a tough character and that he could very well take care of himself despite of his age. At the same time, her other half debated over the fact if being so sensible was really more of a hazard than of a safety line. Because as a matter of factly, Conan had always got into trouble as a result of his sensibility.

In fact, she at one time had nearly lost him. It was fortunate that her bloodtype was appropriate for the blood transfer, or else he might had died of serious blood loss.

Ran shivered. Partly because of the chilling wind which blew in through the windows, but mostly due to the fact of remembering the terrible experience of nearly losing Conan.   
How in the world was she going to answer for his death to his parents? And to Shinichi?

But wait a minute... hadn't she suspected Conan of being Shinichi some time ago? True... but no matter who Conan really was, there was no way she was going to let him die. That boy had really touched her heart when he risked his life to protect her on a few occasions, and his actions puzzled her on why he did so, which was probably the reason behind her suspicions.

Ran was getting pretty worried by the minute, but she found sufficient reasons to convince herself that Conan would be fine as usual. Most probably, he could have just forgotten the time and having a fine time at Professor Agasa's house and decided to stay for the night. After all, he IS still a kid. That must be it.

Satisfied with her own reasoning, Ran then retreated back to her own bedroom for a good night's rest, totally oblivious to the kind of dangers which Conan is currently exposed to...

(clue provided by Sherlock Holmes, a.k.a. T.Y.H.) 


	6. Let the search begin!

Chapter 6 Let the search begin! 

Huff, puff. Hoo... ok, this is Chapter 6 of my fanfic! Hope you guys didn't wait for long! I want to thank Jessica from the Conan egroups for her infos and Coco Catz who is also a member from the Conan egroups for her special support! Thanks guys! And many thanks to those out there who have been waiting for this chapter! Give me your comments! ^^

____________________

A Shinichian Conan   
Chapter 6: Let the search begin!  
A Detective Conan Fanfic

  
Beika is greeted everyday around the clock by countless of passengers. People of multi backgrounds with different ages and genders. And it seemed like a few special guests would be coming to town today.

**********

The phone rang for a few seconds. Professor Agasa picked up the phone and was all silent. For the few minutes there, the only sounds to be heard was from the caller at the other end of the phone and the breathing of the Professor. As the elderly man sat there listening to the caller, his cheerful face begun to pile up with lines of worries.

The caller at the other end finally hung up the phone after much reassuring from the Professor. As the elderly man slowly put the phone down, he did not hesitate to let out a frown.

Sensing that something was amiss from the big picture, Ai walked over to the Professor and spoke in a low tone that could only be heard by the both of them, "Is Kudo in some kind of trouble?"   
  
The Professor was distracted at that moment and failed to answer her question. Miraculously, he turned around to find Ai beside him and answered, "Shinichi is missing."

Ai didn't even flinched at his answer. She just sat there, looking as calm and cool as ever. She remained silent for a moment before asking, "So, are you going to seek help from that guy?"

"You mean Hajime?"

"If you are, we'll have to think up of something to conceal Kudo's identity."

"It won't be easy though."

Ai wasn't paying any attention to the Professor's response. She was too busy thinking up of a lie to cover Shinichi's identity. And it didn't took her long. She wasted no time in explaining every single detail of the plan, not missing even the tiniest detail.

**********

"What? Ku... Conan is missing!?" Heiji exclaimed in disbelief.

"He's been missing for almost a day... could anything have happened to him?" Ran panicked, revealing her soft side and obviously on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Don't worry, Ran. Conan will be fine." comforted Kazuha.

"Aye... this is not the first time that kid's gotten into trouble! Don't worry, your father, the world's most brilliant detective would find him in no time!" Kogoro proclaimed.

Heiji almost laughed out loud at Kogoro's words but he managed to control his laughter before they got way out of hand. He headed for the door before turning back saying, "I'm going over to Professor's Agasa's place to see if they have any news of Conan."

Kazuha made an attempt to go after Heiji. But she could very well predict the reaction Heiji was going to give from the expressions in his eyes. She stood still in her tracks and waited for Heiji's departure before she took action...

**********

Heiji bit his lips. He was obviously worried over Conan's disappearance. He walked on, immersed in his own thoughts, unaware that he was being tailed.

It didn't take Heiji long to reach his destination. He rang the bell till his fingers were sore. He needed some answers and he needed them now! There had been too much questions since his arrival, but there were too few answers to satisfy his knowledge.

Ai popped into sight and unlocked the gates. She narrowed her eyes and gave Heiji a cold hard stare and then muttered under her breath, "We have a guest with us."

Heiji nodded his head as Ai led him into the house. As the two of them slowly got out of view, a silent intruder landed skillfully onto the ground and sneaked into the house.

"Allow me to make the introduction. Ahem. This is Heiji. Heiji Hattori. And this is Hajime. Hajime Kindaichi."

"Kindaichi? Hmm... that name really rings a bell..." Heiji wondered out aloud.

"Well, you see, Kousuke Kindaichi is my grandfather." said Hajime.

"What?! You're the grandson of that famous detective?! Pleased to meet you!" Heiji stretched out his hand enthusiastically.

"Pleased to meet you too," smiled Hajime as he grasp Heiji's hand in his.

**********

It's about time we make a police report, 24 hour is almost up." Ran stated hastily as she stood up, getting ready to head for the police station.

"Ahem... but Ran, you already have such a talented, outstanding and brilliant, not to mention handsome and wonderful, super sleuth right at home! Why bother to waste your time going to the station?"

"Haven't you heard of two heads are better than one, Father? And it wouldn't hurt to seek more help to salvage the current situation. Besides... we haven't found any single clue for the past few hours, and the longer we take, the greater the risks we're putting Conan in... and we haven't the slightest clue what sort of danger he's currently exposed to. I would certainly not allow any harm to come to him!" Ran countered, her words carrying both anxiety and frustration at the same time.

"Well, I supposed you're right. I'll stay at home to wait for any further developments while you head down to make the report And don't forget to mention the name Kogoro Mouri to the officers. I'm sure they will perk up at the sound of my name! Gwahahaha." Kogoro boasted as his daughter slammed the door behind her.

Ran ran until she was sweating all over and nearly out of breath. For sure, she had all the time in the world. But that was no the point. For some unknown reasons, she just couldn't trust her father to find Conan. It seemed to her that handling the case over to the police was a far better alternative than to wait at home for her father to solve the clues, even though he was indeed a great detective.

Ran arrived at the police station shortly. As luck would have it, she happened to bump into Officer Satou and Officer Takagi.

"What are you doing here Ran?" questioned Officer Satou.

Ran briefly explained to both officers about her appearance at the station as the two officers nodded their heads in understanding.

"We'll do it then." Officer Satou declared.

Officer Takagi nodded in agreement as Ran stared wideyed at them, her heart full of gratitude.

"Really?" she asked, slightly cheering up.

"Don't worry, just leave the case to us." reassured Officer Takagi as the two of them sent Ran to the entrance to see her off.

Unfortunately, they were not going to handle this case for long.


	7. NEED NOT TO KNOW?

Chapter 7 is finally up for grabs! I know I took a really looong time to put this up, but please pardon me! I was very busy with examinations and was a little carried away after that(Playstation, playstation and more playstation!). The sloutions to the clues would be revealed in the next chapter! Have you solve them all, yet? If not, solve them quick! I would'nt want to spoil all the fun for you! ^^ Well, expect the unexpected! Ok, here's Chapter 7!

____________________

A Shinichian Conan   
Chapter 7: NEED NOT TO KNOW?  
A Detective Conan Fanfic

  
Superindent Matsumoto appeared out of nowhere the moment Ran was out of sight, much to the two officers' surprise. It seemed too much of a coincidence that he should appear the moment she was gone, as if his appearance was timed deliberately......

"I want the both of you in my office." Superindent Matsumoto whispered to the two officers as he led them into his office, out of everyone's vision. The two officers obeyed dutifully, wondering whatever the matter was. As if anticipating their doubts, Superindent Matsumoto spoke in a demanding tone, "I want the both of you to hand over the case on Conan's disappearance."

"But..." both officers stuttered, totally taken in by his demand.

"This is an order!" turned down Superindent Matsumoto.

These four words left the two officers with no choice but to leave the case to the Superindent. He IS their superior and as subordinates, it was their rightful duty to follow orders.

However, Officer Satou was not about to concede defeat that easily. As Superindent Matsumoto slowly closed the doors behind them, she shot a question at him, a question which carried a hint of her anger and reluctance to hand the case over. "On what grounds have you to stop us from working on this case?"

It seemed that this question shocked or at least raised some concern from the Superindent. Whatever the reason was, he had left the door ajar and had walked back into his room, slowly pacing towards the windows. Officer Satou took no hesitation to enter back into the room with Officer Takagi following not far behind. After pausing for quite a while, Superindent Matsumoto finally spoke up with his back facing the two officers, "NEED NOT TO KNOW."

Both officers gasped in surprise as Superindent Matsumoto walked out of the room, leaving them alone in the still and silent place, stunned and speechless and more confused than ever.

**********

Conan steadied himself. A day has already passed by since he got to this cursed place. He had been moving on and on without any rest, only some timeouts to catch his breath, and now he felt like the world was going to collapse around him any minute. It was pretty obvious that this journey was draining life out of him.

He had felt like fainting on several occasions, but he managed to conquer it with sheer determination. He knew that this little body of his needed a good night's sleep badly, but he knew for certain that he had to get back to the others where his heart belongs... provided that they were still alive and well. With the small amount of supply finishing fast, out was the only way he could go.

Dragging his exhausted body along, he treaded on with heavy footsteps as he approached yet another dead end. With each step heavier than the previous, he dragged on miserably and took in every single detail laid out in front of him.

Two spiral stairways each facing the other stood out, one on the left of the entrance and the other on the right. Both stairways led to either up or down. No other distinct features pulled the two stairways apart.

A piece of note came right out of nowhere from the infinite space on top of Conan. It floated right into Conan's outstretched open palms. He straightened the note to unravel the message it had for him.

______________________________

To: Shinichi Kudo #3

Left or right for you to choose,  
Ascend or descend you should know too  
If pigs can fly,  
then hot air will rise.  
Dawn will arrive  
and the Sun shall rise.  


Next to obtain access to the iron doors,  
by the pin of a cat's tale  
with an additional square of four  
Together with the Champions of champions,  
queuing behind in line

End of clue

______________________________

Conan adjusted his spectacles and stared at the clue right ahead of him in deep thought. This clue was different from the previous two and he wondered if it could be true that the clue is telling him about his next stop.

He quickly scrambled onto the stairs, as he knew that the only way to find out was to advance ahead. As he did so, the clue flashed in his mind over and over again, provoking his detective instincts. 'The light is just ahead.' he thought to himself. With all the clues stored safely in the backpack, he was ready to face the next challenge that lies in wait.

**********

"Is he ready?" asked the mysterious man.

"Almost," his companion replied in a straightforward manner.

"Good, I guess its time we go according to plan." smiled the mystery man.

"My sentiments exactly." nodded his companion in agreement.

**********

There was nothing but silence at Professor Agasa's place as everyone, especially the two young detectives, rack their brains at figuring where to start looking for clues which may lead them to Conan.

Hajime had been told earlier by the Professor about Conan's disappearance. However, it had seemed to him that there was something which he had ought to know that the Professor was trying to conceal. But out of respect, he had kept to himself.

"Its quite late now, I think you guys would be better off searching for clues tomorrow. Hmm... I think there are enough rooms for you and Kazuha to stay in, Heiji." said Professor Agasa thoughtfully.

"Well... okay. Then I guess I'd better go over to Mr Mouri's place to fetch her." Heiji said in response to the Professor's invitation.

Before he could head for the gates, something went crashing down in front of the living room where everybody were. It totally took everyone by surprise.

"Argh... Hei... ji... don't... bother going t... to Ran's place. I'm already he... here." came a voice where the "thing" had crash landed.

"... just what are you up to, Kazuha!?" yelled Heiji.

"Well, you wouldn't let me come along with you, so..." Kazuha replied for her actions as she stood up slowly, looking at her bruises.

"So you dogged me! Look at how pathetic you are now!" Heiji raised his voice yet again, cutting Kazuha's explanation while he took her bruised arms for a closer look.

"And she is?" Hajime interrupted.

"Oh, let me introduce you to Kazuha. Kazuha Toyama. She's a very close friend of Heiji." explained the Professor.

"Girlfriend?" asked Miyuki innocently.

Kazuha quickly withdrew her arms from Heiji's gentle hands and turned a shade of red while Heiji looked away in embarrassment.

"No, no, she's just a close friend. A very good friend." Heiji stuttered in an attempt to explain himself.

"Yes, we're just good friends." Kazuha blushed as she tried to back up Heiji's statement.

"In any case, the girls shall share one room while the boys shall share another. Its getting late, so I guess we'd better get some rest." instructed the Professor.

The lights were off within the next second. Kazuha and Heiji were especially delighted as they were able to escape the the tight spot that they were put into. Everyone slowly drifted to sleep so that they were able to welcome the adventures the lies in Tomorrow. 


	8. Revelation

The school holiday's in... but homework keeps on loading. ^^ll Well, in response to Hisakata ( )'s question... Yes, I CAN speak mandarin and I'm also a chinese. ^^ And many thanks to the ever helpful Jessica! And of course, a warm thanks to Jane from the Conan webpage(see the info after the story) And a BIG WARNING to those who wants to solve the clues by their own... DO NOT read this chapter if you're not ready! Without any further ado, here's Chapter 8! Enjoy!

____________________

A Shinichian Conan   
Chapter 8: Revelation  
A Detective Conan Fanfic

After climbing a series of steps, Conan was totally out of breath. This little body of his was certainly weak. If he was in his teenage form, climbing these bit of steps would have been as easy as going against the breeze.

He could feel a hint of faint and that exhausting exercise wasn't exactly any help to ease his condition. With sweat beads all over his forehead, he straightened his back and came face to face with the huge iron doors.

Conan could feel a smile forming on his face at the sight of these. 'Just as I've thought.' Conan smiled to himself. He looked around and waited for a few seconds in order to confirm his thoughts. And true enough, there wasn't a single clue lying around the area. Most importantly, the pin access box was lying within reach of him. His hands trembled a little as he punched in the pin number which he had obtained from the previous clue.

"Affirmative." confirmed the system as the iron doors slid open, revealing a whole new path covered in total darkness.

Conan felt a tingle down his spines as he stepped into the room beyond the doors. He made an attempt to head back but it was too late as the iron doors were already shut tight. It was the pathway of no return.

The lights in the room sprang to life the next instance and Conan could hear a voice behind his back.

"Welcome, Conan. Or should I address you as Mr Kudo? I see that you've solved all the clues as expected." Conan gasped as soon as he saw the face behind the voice. Standing right in front of him was a Shinichi look alike!

"You are..." Conan started.

"Oh forgive me. I believe that I'm a striking resemblance to your true self, is it not? My name is **Sooshi Okita**. I believe that Heiji should know me quite well." smiled the stranger.

"Sooshi Okita? Heiji's kendo rival? ... so what exactly do you want with me?!" Conan glared at the stranger in anger.

"I'll tell you what I want in a moment's time. But first, let us hear your explanations on the clues." said Sooshi.

"Us?"

"Yes, us." replied a voice behind the dark as a man slowly approached them.

"Makoto?" choked Conan, more stunned than ever.

"Now, please, carry on with your explanations." hurried Sooshi as he walked towards his companion.

Conan narrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth as his heartbeat started to take on the pace of a wild horse, with sweat drops decorating his pale face. For a moment, he stood there with his fists clenched as he tried to steady himself, partly as a effect of the events that were taking place right in front of him, but mainly because of fatigue.

'This might just be my last deduction speech... If that's what they want, then that's what they'll get.'

"Ahem..." started Conan by clearing his throat. Every single worries which he have had before seemed to have momentarily vanished into thin air as an "aura of confidence" surrounded him. He rummaged through the backpack and retrieved all the clues which he had received so far. Slowly, he unfolded them one by one as he begun his speech.

"The first four lines of the 1st clue points out the kind of path that I would be traveling on. The last two lines are able to tell me the correct path... which is the path on the right. It's quite elementary, since the path on the right is the tunnel that has light, which means it is actually hiding the light, as the clue had suggested." Conan paused and grinned as he ended his 1st speech. He took a few breaths before going on to the next clue.

"The 2nd clue should be a piece of cake if you read it carefully. As it had suggested, DREAMS ARE TRUTH AND TRUTH ARE DREAMS. Since it states that GREEN WILL BRING YOU CERTAIN DEATH, it would mean that green is the correct exit. Moreover, the last line had stressed on REMEMBER THE FIRST WORDS THEN LAUGH THERE. That further supports my view."

Conan knelt down beside the backpack after he had finished his explanation on the 2nd clue. It seemed that he was thirsty and wanted to have a little sip. However, you only need one free hand to search for a bottle......

After finishing his drink, Conan placed the empty bottle on the ground as he continued with the 3rd clue.

"Last but not least... the 3rd clue. This is the link to two exits. The first exit is through the stairs. It can be quickly derived that the answer to the first half of the clue is the staircase to the right, downwards. This can be seen from the few lines which states IF PIGS CAN FLY, THEN HOT AIR WILL RISE, which means downwards since pigs can't fly. And everyone knows the Sun rises from the East, which is right."

Conan stopped for air once again... his vision was slowly blurring by the minutes... he just got to finish this fast.

"The second half of the clue gives away the pin number to this room. A cat is said to have 9 lives. With an additional square of 4, you should get 9+16, amounting to a total of 25. Champion of champion represents 1, which gives the pin 251, as the clue suggests that 1 is standing behind in the queue." ended Conan as he bowed gracefully to his "audience".

"Nice job, Mr Kudo." applauded Sooshi.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." agreed Kyougoku.

"Thanks. I take pride in my work." Conan bowed again, and it seemed that he had momentarily forgotten his plight.

But in actual fact, he had something up his sleeves... or rather, up his shoes...

"I suggest you guys try to... EAT THIS!" yelled Conan as he used his super-charged foot to kick the empty bottle which he had placed on the ground earlier on.

"Tsk, tsk... why, you're really looking down on us by using such a cheap trick." Sooshii shook his head in disappointment as he subdued the flying bottle with his *bokutou* easily.

"You can abandon all your tricks, Mr Kudo. We've studied your profile well enough." Kyougoku chipped in as he crushed the bottle into an unidentifiable form and tossed it into the air.

"Now, if you would please sit down and hear us out. It's time we keep our end of the bargain." said Sooshii while he hit the piece of incoming waste material with his *bokutou*, sending it on a "round-the-world" flight.

"You'll be pleased to know that we're not..." paused Sooshi.

"Members of the Black Organization." ended Kyougoku with a smile.

The glowing flame in Conan's eyes flickered. 'Did I just heard wrongly? If they're not from the Organization, then what's their purpose of kidnapping me?'

"We're actually members of ..." Sooshi stopped yet again, making it pretty obvious that he was actually enjoying the act of keeping Conan in suspense.

"Jurisdiction 3D." announced Kyougoku.

(*bokutou* = Kendo sword)

(**Sooshi Okita** ------ Heiji's kendo rival. His name is still not confirmed. Only his surname has been given in Vol 31 of the Conan manga, in "I Am The Detective Of The West". However, I came across a Conan webpage which had his name on it http://www.conan.esmartkid.com and I took the initiative of putting his name as such, hope I didn't confuse anyone) 


	9. The Search for Conan

Here's Chapter 9! I have to apologise cos this Chapter is a bit confusing... only towards the ending part... ok, perhaps a little confusing at the start and middle as well... ^^ll More suspense coming your way! ^^ And sorry for the delay... I am busy at the moment since I would be sitting for a very important paper this year. Bear with me everyone! Thanks a lot! Domo arigato!

____________________

A Shinichian Conan   
Chapter 9: The search for Conan  
A Detective Conan Fanfic

"Jurisdiction 3D?" repeated Conan.

"The very three targets." said Souji.

"Targets?" 

"DETECT, DESTROY and DETOUR." begun Kyougoku. "We're basically secret agents working towards these three targets. DETECT the Black Organization, DESTROY their networks and DETOUR all the damages the Organization has done, which is basically to help all the fallen preys in the best way possible." 

"We've been working on you for months right after Mr and Mrs Kudo had reported your situation to the Secret Service." Souji continued while polishing his *bokutou*.

"Those folks..." muttered Conan with half-shut eyes that seemed to call out the word "DUH".

"We would be needing your help to exterminate the Organization. And don't worry about the safety of your friends and close ones. We have the cooperation of the local police." claimed Souji.

"I guess I don't have a choice, huh? But I'm afraid that I can't do much in this body." Conan rejected pessimistically.

"Not to worry, Mr Kudo. You won't be in this body for long." reassured Kyougoku.

"You mean you've found a cure?" Conan asked in surprise as he brightened up a little.

"No, but we have had received news that you had the pleasure of befriending the maker of the APTX 4869 drug, Shiho Miyano." Souji replied in response to Conan's question.

"Haha... sort of..." Conan replied uneasily with a few big sweat drops hanging on his head.

"We understand that she has also landed herself in a situation similar to yours but we have confidence that we could come up with a cure and Ms Miyano is our key character." stressed Kyougoku.

"I'll... tr...y... my... my... best... th..." Conan trailed off as he tried to steady himself. However, his body was not able to restrain itself from the strain any further and it finally succumbed to exhaustion. And everything around Conan......

Blacked out.

**********

The morning rays forced their way into the rooms which gladly welcomed them.

Everyone was all set for the big search... well almost everyone, except......

"Hajime Kindaichi! You lazy pig! Get UP!!" roared a voice that shook the entire neighborhood.

"Yawn... mm... I'm not in, come back later." came the sleepy reply as Hajime continued his "beauty sleep".

Horns popped out of Miyuki's head and fangs slid out into sight. Look like things are going to heat up a bit...

"I said... GEET UPP!!" roared Miyuki again as she reached for Hajime's left ear and gave it a hard tug.

"Ouch, ouch, ow! Ok, I'm up! I'm up!" Hajime gave in as he sat straight up in bed, fanning at his aching ear.

"We're supposed to help the Professor search for the missing kid, remember?"

"Oh yeah." 'Darn! I was just having such a nice dream on bikini babes!' Hajime thought to himself grumpily as Miyuki dragged him out of the bed.

Everyone was waiting impatiently for Hajime at the living room as they "tap-danced" away. Finally, after what seemed like a million cobwebs, Hajime was finally ready to go.

'Woah, that's fast. He's so fast that even LIGHT has to bow down to his speed.' snickered Heiji in his own thoughts.

"Ok, the four of you shall go in pairs while I wait at home with little Ai, just in case there's any news on Conan." the Professor instructed the four teenagers as he led them to the gates. "And remember to be back before dinner!"

"OK!" answered the four teenagers in one voice.

"Ring! Ring!"

"I'll get it." said Ai as she went inside to get the phone.

"Hello... Kudo?"

**********

"I heard that there's an abandoned warehouse down the road, situated at the deserted area, perhaps we should check it out." suggested Hajime.

"Abandoned warehouse? Do you supposed there would be gh... gh..."

"Ghosts? ......nah!" said Hajime as he dismissed the thought of investigating a haunted warehouse.

The pair was nearing the abandoned warehouse when Miyuki suddenly tugged at Hajime's sleeves, saying, "Hey, those two guys outside the warehouse are acting kind of suspicious."

Hajime nodded in agreement as he pulled Miyuki behind a wall. He waited for the two guys to enter the warehouse before going in for a closer look.

"Psst... over here Miyuki. We should be able to take a good look here."

Miyuki stepped onto the crate next to Hajime's and peered in through the window. He was right, it's indeed bird's eye view from here.

It could be seen that one of the black suited man was standing next to a person who's tied to a chair. Slowly approaching was another black clad fellow with extremely long hair. His lips moved, but no words could be caught by the two teenagers' ears. The figure standing next to the chair smirked while the poor man struggled to free himself from the ropes.

When the long haired man was finally close enough, he gave a slight nod and his companion immediately closed in on their victim and grabbed hold of his mouth. Once this was done, the fellow with the long flowing hair forced a pill down the man's throat and stood back marveling at the sight in front of him.

The victim struggled in pain the moment he swallowed the pill.

"Oh my god..." Miyuki gasped as she took a step backwards. "The man... he... he disappeared!"

Hajime gasped in surprise as well. He turned around to face Miyuki as he pondered over the scene. All that was left of the man were the clothes that he had worn a minute ago. It seemed like he had practically disintegrated into thin air.

Hajime turned back to the window and tried to hunt for the two men, but they were nowhere in sight.

"Are you looking for us?" came a cold voice behind the duo's back.

"Huh?" the duo cried out in surprise as they tried to turn around to see who was behind them. Unfortunately, before they could even turn their heads around, a heavy blow landed on the duo. It first landed Hajime into unconsciousness before dragging Miyuki along with him...... 

(*bokutou* = Kendo sword) 


	10. What you don't see happens in the Dark

Wow! Chapter 10! It really feels great to see the number TEN in this fanfic... kinda gives me a ssense of satisfaction. ^^ll And it also makes me wonder why I started this fic in the first place... hmm... let's see... Oh well. I can't exactly remember, but the fact that there's actually someone reading this fic makes me... happy! ^^ Enjoy the story while I get back to my studies!! 

____________________

A Shinichian Conan   
Chapter 10: What you don't see happens in the Dark  
A Detective Conan Fanfic

Ai placed the phone back onto the handset and stood silently in the living room alone. Seconds later, she went down to the laboratory, retrieved a few diskettes and rushed out through the back door without the knowledge of the Professor.

"Ai? Where are you? Huh? What's this?" said the Professor as he picked up a piece of note from the table that says "May not be back for dinner".

Everyone was gone now, leaving the Professor alone in the house. He gave a slight frown at the stillness of the house... it was just way too quiet. Perhaps he could invite the Detective Boys over for tea? No... it was too great a risk to take. Those kids don't know their limits and if they happened to know that Conan was missing, it would definitely be disastrous. Jeopardizing the children's life was definitely a big NO-NO.

**********

The dark figure sneered at its two helpless victims who were heavily bounded to the chair.

The male victim slowly stirred to consciousness and began to struggle to free himself from the ropes that held him prisoner. The noises created by his helpless struggle revived his female companion back to awareness. However, none of them could make any kind of attempt to shout out for help as they were gagged by a piece of cloth.

The figure pulled off the cloth from each of the duo's mouth roughly and sneered for the millionth time of the day.

"Well, well, look what we got here. Two busy bodies just in time to fit into our big project." came the cold comment that was spoken by none other than...

Gin.

His companion slowly came within the duo's range of vision and it could be seen clearly that he held two peculiar looking pills in his hands. And if you cared to make a guess, you might have known that he was Vodka.

"Boss, shall we?"

Gin gave a nod as a sign of consent to Vodka's question. With that, Vodka went forward and forced a pill down Hajime's throat before repeating the same process with Miyuki. Upon completing his task, he stepped beside Gin to "admire" the sight that was going to take place right in front of them.

Both teenagers tried to grit their teeth before finally howling out in pain as they struggled against the tightness of the rope. Needless to say, the pain was unbearable... for them, that is. Gin and Vodka however, seemed to be enjoying themselves as they helped themselves to a puff.

However, all the cries of agony was gone in a few seconds. The transformation was completed.

In front of the two tall men stood two little kids, who wore a puzzled expression on their faces.

"Get them." instructed Gin.

**********

"Shinichi... I... I..." blushed a ravishing teenage girl with long beautiful hair that swayed about in the breeze. She tried to get the words that were intended for the boy out of her mouth with much effort.

However, the boy said nothing. His heart was rapidly beating away and he blushed slightly as well. Could it be that his childhood friend was going to confess to him on how she really felt about him? He knows her true feelings, but yet, he just can't swallow his pride to tell her that he felt for her as much as she felt for him... no... even more.

Suddenly, a wave of pain spread all over the boy and he...

Shrank. Right in front of the girl.

"No..." he protested as he tried to fight back whatever was causing his body to shrink. But it was too late... for he was now a mere 7 year old elementary school kid... he was now Conan.

"Kudo. Wake up, Kudo."

"Huh? What?" Conan mumbled as he peeled open his eyes slowly, face covered in sweat.

"Its me, Kudo."

"Oh... its you, Haibara." said Conan in response as he sat up, wiping his sweat away from his forehead and tried to make sense of the picture in front of him. It appears that he's in some sort of a sick ward.

"Oh, you're awake Mr Kudo. We want to say we're sorry for what happened." Kyougoku apologized.

"We have to admit that it was a little miscalculation on our part." added Sooshi.

"You mean for landing me in this state? Well... don't take it seriously. It's nothing. Really."

"Ms Miyano, we need your help to concoct an antidote for APTX 4869. It'll be disastrous if the Organization finds out the other function of the drug before we can come up with the antidote." said Sooshi.

"Just call me Haibara." said Ai bluntly. "I'll definitely help with the making of the antidote... its the only way I could repent for all the lives my invention has claimed... However, I wish to work alone."

"I'm sorry, but this is not possible. We have to come up with the cure as soon as possible and the only way to do this is to send someone to help you with it. Please understand." said Kyougoku.

Ai gave a slight solemn nod. "Since this is the case... just don't get in my way." Then turning back to Conan, she asked in concern, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah... could I tag along?"

"Sure, be our guest." replied Kyougoku as Sooshi lead the way out of the room with Ai following close behind.

"Are you serious about Sonoko?" Conan blurted before Kyougoku could step out of the door.

Kyougoku stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm sorry Mr Kudo, but I do not think this is the appropriate time to talk about this."

Conan nodded. It wasn't that he was trying to be a busy body... but he just had to know whether this guy was such a good actor. And besides, Sonoko was Ran's best friend, which kinda made him had the rights to know... isn't it? But he knows that it would be rude to try to probe on further and thus he shook all the thoughts off and quickly followed the others to their next destination... the laboratory.

**********

Ran was getting very frustrated and restless. It was not the fact that her father was actually dead drunk in a time like this... actually it was, but it was something more than that as well. She hadn't seen Kazuha since she had rushed out hurriedly after Heiji and she was worried that something bad had happened to the both of them. And for a certain fact that she knows there's nothing she can do to salvage the current situation simply dragged down her mood by a million tons.

In the end, she decided that she would pay the Professor a visit. Perhaps he would have some ideas as to where Kazuha and Heiji have gone to. And maybe, just maybe, he may some news about Conan.

Upon that, she set off with high hopes for the Professor's abode without any single idea of what was actually happening in the dark.  



End file.
